True Friend, True Love
by kokatsu na tenshi
Summary: Snicker Just something unusual I thought up and probably should have put in chapters.


Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say this once this time: I do not own Ranma ½. T_T  
  
True Friend, True Love  
  
The girl scowled as she found herself lost in the mist. She had been searching for the Amazon tribe that had stolen an artifact that was important to her family over a hundred years ago. They had been trying to get it back for the longest time. 'Why am I doing this again?' she asked herself, and then answered her own question, 'Because I have been a professional thief since I was ten, restoring artifacts to their proper families and/or places. It is because I am the last of my family and the best of my generation.'  
  
The seventeen year old thief sighed and started talking to herself. "It's a good thing I'm only a notorious thief in the underground," she said, smirking to herself, "And unless a thing is cursed, I'm sure a spirit doesn't mind if it's displayed for people to marvel at their culture. That's their immortality in a sense."  
  
She snorted as she thought of the last cursed artifact that she had stolen from a museum to return to the burial site. "You'd think that after the archaeologist suddenly recovered they would start believing in curses. 'Nope, magic doesn't exist,' Even if it bites you in the butt."  
  
She frowned as she came across a valley of pools with a strong magical aura. "Kim, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asked herself, pushing her light blond bangs out of her face. Her blue eyes studied the valley as she walked forward, pulling out her canteen. She knelt at the nearest pool, and began to fill the large canteen after checking that the water was safe to drink.  
  
A large earthquake knocked her off her feet and into the pool. She surfaced to see the water rising from the center of the valley and quickly pulled herself out of the pool, not noticing her sex change or the sudden tightness of her clothes. "This is definitely not the time to be testing my swimming skills," 'she' muttered as 'she' ran.  
  
After about five minutes of running, 'she' came across an older man and a strange looking young girl. The man looked up in surprise, noticing her wet clothing. "You didn't go to Jusenkyo did you young man?"  
  
Kim immediately answered in Chinese, "I'm a girl."  
  
The man sighed, and motioned for his daughter to sit down. "You must have fallen in Spring of Drowned Young Man. Cold water will turn you into a man, and Hot water will change you back to your original form."  
  
Kim opened 'her' mouth to retort and stopped as 'she' heard 'her' clothes rip. 'She' looked down and groaned, realizing that what the man said was true. Something had disappeared, and something else that wasn't supposed to be on a female body was gained.  
  
He frowned, and turned to look at the older man, "Is there a permanent cure?"  
  
The guide smiled at the now young man's polite nature. "Spring of Drowned Young Girl is the opposite but you cannot jump into the spring or curses will mix and lock."  
  
Kim paled at that information, and the guide continued, "I can get Spring of Drowned Young Girl water from spring for you."  
  
Kim frowned, "Was it at that valley?" he asked pointing.  
  
The guide nodded and Kim groaned, his now deep baritone voice rumbling in his chest. "The place was flooded just a few moments ago."  
  
The guide paled, "Then there no cure anymore. Must drain valley but will be a long time before the springs are recursed."  
  
Kim laughed at that and handed the guide his canteen. "I'll live with it. I just need to do a bit of research on being a guy then and I can live two lives. This is the last of the Spring of Drowned Young Man. You keep it as it was from your valley."  
  
The guide looked at the girl turned boy with some respect as the young person ran off towards the Amazon Village, quickly disappearing.  
  
It was a few days of sneaking around and avoiding the Amazons before she determined that the artifact she wanted was no longer in the village. It had been stolen by an old letch named Happosai around fifty years ago. Kim sighed, 'What a wasted trip, and I got cursed to, with no cure.'  
  
She, right now he, shrugged, 'I'll just have to get used to it. I'm the end of my line right now anyway.'  
  
He was about to sneak off when a young Amazon asked about the springs and the opposite curses. The Elder chuckled at the question, "Any girl cursed to be a guy becomes that physically, but not in mind. There will be different perspectives because of hormonal changes but that helps the person in the end. If the girl should become pregnant, the curse will disappear for a while. Any guy becoming a girl will suffer a big blow to their ego unless they were well rounded to begin with. But like I said the change physically is complete. The boy turned girl would be able to have children themselves should they choose to do so and the curse would lock itself so that the child is safely born and unlock later."  
  
"What about changing into an animal?" the child asked.  
  
"The cursed individual becomes much simpler, and starts living more like the particular animal, even when in human form. They would be smarter animals, but would become animals all the same."  
  
Kim smirked at that information and quickly left. It wasn't particularly useful to her at the time, but at least if she decided to get married and have children, she wouldn't accidentally kill them by suddenly changing.  
  
Kim headed out, setting course for Nerima, which was the last known whereabouts of this Happosai character.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kim, or Kevin as she started calling her male half, stared in the mirror, wondering about Jusenkyo's sick sense of humor. It didn't help that the school uniform made him look so handsome. 'Damn uniform, makes me look way to sexy like this. Can't do this in my female form though because there is way too much cold water, and not near enough hot,' he thought, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
He pulled his waist length purple hair into a loose ponytail and pulled the jacket over it, trying to hide it more or less. Kevin then picked up his satchel and headed off for a boring day at school. He had learned most of it already. What he was really there to do was find rumors of Happosai, and get in with those he would be mooching off of. As it was, he had found more than he needed to know Happosai was in the area. All he had to do was hang his female underwear outside and sure enough, there he was, stealing it.  
  
'Guess they were right about how much a pervert Happosai was. Even more so, cause the rumors don't do the guy justice,' Kevin thought with a shudder as he ran to school.  
  
He arrived to find a horde of boys waiting outside of the school. 'I wonder what they're waiting on,' Kevin thought, deciding that it was none of his business after a few moments' thoughts. He hurried inside the school and found his way to the principal's office or rather, the vice principal's office for his schedule. The vice principal was found sighing after shutting his window to the pained screams from outside as Kevin caught a faint glimpse of someone beating the mob of boys that was outside.  
  
"Here's your schedule Mr. Nave, and please try not to cause trouble. You did good to tuck your hair into the back of your jacket; the principal would try to shear it if he saw it. Here's a list of students to be wary of and don't let Nabiki Tendo get any dirt on you. Let's see have I forgotten anything?"  
  
The vice principal thought a moment, and Kevin sat there with a stunned look on his face. The man finally shrugged and shook his head. "I can't think of anything. If you need any help, don't be afraid to come to me or any of the guidance counselors. Anyone else would probably try to give bad advice."  
  
Kevin shook his head as he left and made his way to the classroom. Once he got there he knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to let him in. The teacher looked out and took his pass, reading it over quickly. The man shrugged and let him in, talking to the class as he did so. "Class we have a new student today. His name is Kevin Nave and is from America. He will be with us for a few months so please make him feel welcome."  
  
Kevin was waved in and he stood before the class. Kevin gave an internal groan as he heard the girls start to giggle and wished once more that he could do this without the curse. He gave himself a mental shrug as the teacher asked him to tell the class something about himself. Kevin cleared his throat, and some of the girls giggled once more. "Name's Kevin and I come from a very cold part of the states. I live by myself both here and there, but while I'm here feel free to drop by. I hope to make the most of my time here."  
  
The girls giggled even more at that last part while half the male population gave him a hard glare. Kevin rolled his eyes and looked around at the people in the room. Not many seemed exceptionally handsome or beautiful, but one guy not wearing a uniform had his head on his desk, and Kevin couldn't distinguish his features.  
  
The teacher just sighed and cleared his throat. "You'll be sitting behind Mr. Saotome. Saotome! Please raise your hand so Mr. Nave may find his seat."  
  
The sleeping boy shot up and yawned as he raised his hand, and Kevin's heart stopped, making him wonder why he had never paid attention to people before. He gave himself a mental slap. 'The guy'd never fall for you anyways. He's probably got a lot of beautiful women chasing him already. Since when am I interested in guys anyways? I need to concentrate on my mission, meaning no real friends either,' Kevin thought as he made his way to his desk.  
  
Ranma fell asleep right after Kevin made it to the seat, much to the disdain of the teacher and the girl next to him. The girl turned boy smirked a bit, but then frowned as the short haired girl cast a worried look in Ranma's direction. Suddenly an eraser flew in the direction of the boy, and he deflected it, still asleep. Kevin watched, fascinated, while the girl next to him sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Does he always do this?" Kevin asked in a quiet, awed voice.  
  
The girl blushed a bit as she saw Kevin directing his gaze at her and nodded. "That's Ranma, and my name's Akane," she said softly.  
  
Kevin nodded a greeting with a smile, and then turned his attention to the teacher and Akane did the same. The teacher periodically threw an eraser at Ranma, who deflected them all, until it was time for the next teacher. Ranma didn't wake up until it was lunch time.  
  
Kevin stretched, wondering if he should have followed Ranma's example. 'It's one thing to learn it all before, but learning it in a new language that you're already fluent in is just redundant,' Kevin thought sighing.  
  
As he pulled his wallet out of his satchel, Akane pulled out a bento and stuck it in front of the still half asleep Ranma, "Ranma, I made you lunch."  
  
Ranma was instantly awake and pale, staring at the bento as if it would bite. Kevin watched interestedly as all attention turned to Ranma. Akane, however, was opening the bento, to reveal... something.  
  
Kevin found he couldn't help himself, even though he knew he shouldn't say anything, but his tongue always seemed to run away with him in male form. "Wow that looks like the sludge at the toxic waste plant I passed a few weeks ago."  
  
Suddenly all attention was on him, though it didn't seem to phase him. He mentally smacked himself as Akane growled, "Are you making fun of my cooking?"  
  
'Think fast! Think fast!' "No actually I'm making fun of your presentation. The way everything is put together is rather unappetizing. I can't make fun of your cooking unless I taste some."  
  
Akane seemed to move mechanically as she moved the bento from Ranma's desk to Kevin's. Kevin looked to Ranma, who was frantically shaking his head, telling him not to taste. Kevin looked back at the bento. It was oozing. He really didn't want to taste the bento either. His female pride wouldn't let him back down though either. Kevin sighed as he took the offered chopsticks. "There's no coconut in here is there? I tend to have a violent allergic reaction to it."  
  
Akane hmphed and Kevin took it as a no. He picked something that looked fairly safe up and popped it in his mouth. The taste was horrible, and it was hard to keep from flinching from the texture. He quickly swallowed, trying not to faint. He was about to talk to when he realized that something was wrong.  
  
The reaction was just as violent as he predicted as his airway closed and pain ricocheted through his body. His arm wiped across the desk, causing the lunch to hit the wall on the other side of the classroom. Akane paled as Kevin's face turned red, and he started coughing. Through his spasms, Kevin managed to get his hand into his bag, and pull out the medicine he always carried with him.  
  
Pulling out the bag with the medicine and syringes, Kevin found his world growing dark. 'I wonder if I'll revert back to my birth form if I die,' Kevin idly wondered as he succumbed to the darkness.  
  
Ranma was quick to react, telling Daisuke and Hiroshi to get the guy's jacket off as he grabbed the medicine and professionally filled the syringe. The two got the jacket off, revealing Kevin's heavily muscled arms and a tight muscle shirt. Ranma quickly found a vein in the other boy's arm and injected the medicine, hoping Kevin wouldn't convulse while the needle was going in.  
  
Kevin's smaller convulsions slowed and eventually stopped, his breathing becoming easier. The school nurse ran in with Ukyo, who had run to get her as quick as she could. The nurse knelt next to the unconscious boy and gave an approving smile to Ranma, "You did well, any seconds later and he probably wouldn't have made it. There is a chance that there might be some lingering problems so could you take him to Dr. Tofu?"  
  
Ranma nodded, and went over to pick up what was left of the offending bento. He picked up some of the unspoiled... food... and tasted it, searching for one taste in particular. He grimaced and stalked over to Akane.  
  
"Did you put any coconut in this?" he asked softly.  
  
Akane automatically got angry and started yelling denials as Ranma grabbed Kevin's coat from Daisuke. Ranma placed some of her food in her mouth, and Akane turned green. "There is enough coconut in here to drop the principal, much less cause a reaction to someone who's allergic to it. Do you ever pay attention to what you put into your cooking?"  
  
The whole class was silenced as Ranma picked Kevin up and left the room, which started talking. "Akane nearly killed someone," one of the girls whispered.  
  
"A really hot someone, did you see his pony tail? That is soooooo sexy."  
  
One of the guys frowned, "If her food does that to anyone, I think its best that Ranma do the cooking if they get married."  
  
Everyone nodded and Akane fumed. Sayuri then walked over to Akane, "You do realize that you could have been arrested for murder, unintentional or not if Ranma hadn't saved him, right?"  
  
Ukyo walked up as Akane scowled to retort to her friend, and slapped her. "That slop you call cooking nearly killed someone today. What if that had been Ran-chan? Cooking takes patience and concentration, neither of which you have ever seemed to possess. Ran-chan is my friend! And I would hope he would continue to be even if he doesn't choose me. I know he doesn't love me like that, but I will still continue to fight for him. If you try to feed Ran-chan that slop again, I will take P-chan and make him my next special!"  
  
The class collectively gagged as Akane started to rise in her anger. Ms. Hinako walked in, and seeing this, automatically drained Akane of chi, reverting to her adult form. "What happened here?" she asked her voice dangerously low.  
  
One of the braver girls explained, and showed the ruined remains of the bento, which was eating through the classroom floor. Ms. Hinako called for someone to clean it up, beginning class and draining Akane once more as she recovered.  
  
******************************************  
  
Ranma made it to Dr. Tofu's in record time and explained things to the newly returned doctor. Dr. Tofu did a few quick tests, confirming that his new patient was indeed stable. "You did well Ranma. Maybe you help me with my medical practice since you've become very knowledgeable over the year."  
  
Ranma gave a sheepish grin, "The practice'd get destroyed with all that goes on around me."  
  
Tofu just laughed and handed Ranma a doctor's note. "Come back after school to walk him home. I don't want him going home by himself after a reaction like that."  
  
Ranma nodded, and bounded off towards the school while Tofu gave a concerned look towards his patient.  
  
Ranma walked into the classroom to see an already chibi-fied Hinako and quickly pulled out a lollipop to hand to her with the note. A little sucking up never hurt where she was concerned. The childish teacher quickly put the candy in her mouth and looked over the note. "How is the poor guy?"  
  
Ranma started, and then cleared his throat. "The doc said he was stable, but he wasn't conscious when I left. He was really pale, and his body still gave off some small shudders."  
  
Miss Hinako gave a cold glare to the currently energy less Akane and told Ranma to go back to his seat and pay attention. Ranma complied, though only pretending to pay attention too the still chibi-fied teacher.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kevin awoke to the worried face of Dr. Tofu, and realized he wasn't dead yet. The older man seemed to relax and sat back. "You can relax, you're safe. My name is Tofu Ono and I'm a doctor here in Nerima."  
  
Kevin nodded weakly and closed his eyes, only to open them wide and roll over as he threw up. Tofu had a bucket underneath him instantly, and none of the bile was spilled onto the floor. "That must have been some reaction."  
  
Kevin gave a last heave and took the offered towel from Dr. Tofu. "That was just the after effects of whatever it was I stupidly ate. The initial reaction was the allergic."  
  
Tofu chuckled softly, "I didn't see the initial reaction I'm afraid. Ranma gave you the shot you needed. It was a good thing you pulled the medicine out of your satchel before you lost consciousness. You wouldn't have made it to the hospital."  
  
Kevin rolled over on his back, "I warned her that I was allergic to coconut. She didn't say anything about there being coconut in there."  
  
"Who?" Tofu asked.  
  
"That Akane girl. Seemed real friendly at first but then I commented on the presentation of her bento and she placed it in front of me."  
  
Kevin shuddered, "She acted like she didn't care if I died."  
  
Tofu frowned, "You insulted her bento?"  
  
Kevin gave a wry grin, "Yeah, wasn't the smartest thing I've done but Ranma looked like he needed a way out and I can't seem to keep up with my mouth some days." 'At least all the days that I'm male,' Kevin thought to himself.  
  
Tofu watched as Kevin yawned and sighed, "Get some rest, Ranma will be by to help you get home. You won't be discharged beforehand."  
  
Kevin closed his eyes, and Tofu left, the younger male falling asleep instantly. After one and a half hours, however, Kevin got up, feeling much better than he did before, though he still felt a bit ill. 'Maybe some chi calming exercises will fix that,' he thought, getting out of the bed.  
  
He reeled a moment, and stood still, catching his breath. As he determined this would be easier as a female, he knew that it would raise questions he didn't want to answer. He slowly made his way to the backyard of the infirmary, miraculously avoiding the well meaning doctor.  
  
He made his way past some weight lifting equipment and stood in the center, concentrating on his center. He slowly made his way through the simple Tai Chi exercises his mother taught him, frowning in frustration as he realized his whole balance was off like this. 'I should have practiced them before coming,' Kevin realized, 'This will take a while to get used to. After all, it's only been what? A week since Jusenkyo?'  
  
****************************************  
  
Ranma jumped at the bell, quickly packing his things away and hurrying through the door. Akane followed, yelling at him to wait. Ranma sighed, 'Kevin is so not gonna want ta see her right now.'  
  
He sped up, hoping Akane would catch the hint. She still followed, Ranma's frustration growing.  
  
Ranma arrived from behind the clinic, only to find Kevin going through some Tai Chi exercises. Ranma nearly grinned at the frustrated expression on Kevin's face as he messed up slightly and corrected it. Finally having enough of watching, Ranma went up and grasped Kevin's extended arm, helping it to flow through the movement easier.  
  
Kevin nearly started when someone grabbed his arm but flowed with the motion the other boy provided. Ranma stepped back to watch as Kevin kept going through the kata, only helping when it looked needed. Soon they were through with it, and Kevin realized how close Ranma exactly was. He fought to keep the blush from his face as he murmured his thanks to the other boy.  
  
Ranma grinned, "No problem. You look better now."  
  
Now blood did rush to Kevin's face, part embarrassment, part pleasure at Ranma's careful scrutiny. 'Down girl, down. Focus on your mission, not the incredibly hot guy next to you. You're not even female at the moment!'  
  
Kevin started to say something else when a splash of icy cold water covered the both of them. "Gee Ranma, you really are a pervert, hitting on guys in your male form. Well, now I know and I think you might get lucky, he looks gay too."  
  
"I'm not gay for the record," Kevin snapped without turning, pulling sopping hair from his eyes, 'After all, I've never had time to think of either sex or notice them so for the moment, I'm not anything. I'll explore after I get this artifact and can rest for a while.'  
  
They turned to see Nabiki slapping her forehead while Akane smirked with a bucket in hand. Tofu was just behind them, frowning at Akane's actions and words. "Akane, I really don't need Kevin getting sick because you're too jealous too care what happens to him."  
  
Akane had the decency to blush as Kevin gave her an angry scowl. Kevin then noticed Ranma's shorter state. Ranma looked down, as if afraid to speak to him, and Tofu pulled Kevin inside, "I told you to get some rest."  
  
Kevin sighed, "And I should've listened. I'm sorry Dr. Tofu."  
  
Tofu just handed Kevin his satchel and jacket, "I'll get some clothes for you and Ranma to change into. I'd rather you didn't go home wet. Wait here."  
  
Ranma soon entered the same room, a kettle in hand. "Suppose you want ta know what happened, huh?"  
  
Kevin gave a half smile, "Jusenkyo?"  
  
Ranma looked startled, "You know?!"  
  
Kevin shrugged, "Someone I know fell into one of the springs. Decided to just accept it as another thing that happens and is trying to make the best of it."  
  
Ranma poured the heated kettle over her head, becoming male once more. "I'd like to apologize to em though cause I destroyed the best known cure."  
  
"Oh?" Kevin asked interested.  
  
Ranma sat down next to him, and took a deep breath. He started the story with Saffron, recounting all of the events that led up to the flooding of Jusenkyo and Ranma's first kill.  
  
Kevin frowned, knowing that the kill was still weighing heavily on Ranma's mind. He kept silent, not judging, and letting Ranma deal with the pain. Kevin put a hand on Ranma's shoulder, smiling a bit when Ranma looked up. Ranma smiled back, a bit tentatively, and turned to see Tofu walking through the door. "Nabiki went ahead and took Akane home. She wants to know if you'll stop by for dinner so they can apologize."  
  
Kevin gave a wary nod, as Ranma gave an enthusiastic cry. "That's a great idea. Why don't you come and dine with us? You said you lived by yourself."  
  
Tofu frowned at that and nodded, "As a doctor I'd recommend you stay the night with them, that way you don't need to worry about any other complications."  
  
Kevin scowled, "Alright then. I've never had a problem on my own though."  
  
Tofu gave him a sharp look, "There's a first time for everything."  
  
Tofu handed them the spare clothes and left as they got changed. Ranma stopped and stared as Kevin took off his muscle shirt, his back to Ranma. There were scars everywhere. It looked like someone had mauled his new friend a while ago, considering how old the scars looked.  
  
Kevin seemed to feel Ranma's stare and looked behind him. Realization crossed his face and he quickly threw on the spare t-shirt, hiding the scars from view. After that he quickly changed pants, relieved that his boxers didn't get completely soaked. As Kevin turned, he realized that Ranma had finished, and was ready to go.  
  
Ranma turned, "You can borrow some of my things for tonight and Kasumi will have your uniform washed for tomorrow."  
  
Kevin smiled gratefully at Ranma, glad that he hadn't asked questions, though he was sure he wanted to know.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
She was ten, and it was her first mission after completing her training. Since she was small it was easy getting in and avoiding all the safeguards. Unfortunately, she got cocky, and then caught as she nearly got the stolen artifact. The man who had stolen it... like his women young and whipped, literally. She was lucky he wasn't in at the time, but the servants made sure she was prepared, though not touching her before the master. They whipped her for a few hours each day for three days before she managed to escape. She had made it out with her virginity in tact but scarred both physically and mentally, and it took a while for her mother to heal the damage.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ranma led the way, Kevin following close behind, thinking hard. Kevin stopped a moment, "I owe you for saving my life. If you ever need anything that is within my power to do, just ask."  
  
Ranma stopped and stared at him as if it was some foreign concept he was hearing about. "Don't worry about it."  
  
Kevin rolled his eyes, "I'm serious. If I can do something for you, just name it at any time. I owe you that. I promise."  
  
Kevin could almost feel something lock into place as he made the promise, but waved it off as some after effects of the food. Ranma sighed, and nodded, "Alright then. Don't expect me to ask for something though."  
  
Kevin smiled as they started walking again and Ranma started up a conversation about martial arts. It then turned to his life as Kevin made a great listener, and put comments in at the appropriate places, neither judging nor giving unwanted advice on how to deal with the problem now. The conversation lasted all the way to the Tendo dojo, where it turned to Ranma's recent thorn, his curse.  
  
*************************************  
  
Akane scowled at Nabiki, and then formed a plan in her head to get back at the violet haired pervert that appeared to be moving in on Ranma. That was just wrong! What was worse, Ranma seemed oblivious, and she knew the guy had to be gay. He was just far too gorgeous not to be. Nabiki seemed to be daydreaming about the guy, so Akane moved into the kitchen to speak to Kasumi. "Kasumi nee-chan."  
  
Kasumi turned with a smile and looked down at Akane, and Akane continued, "We might be having a guest for dinner tonight and he absolutely loves coconut. It would make him feel real welcome if you made something with coconut for dinner tonight."  
  
Kasumi started to say something but Akane left the room abruptly, and Nabiki walked in a frown upon her face. "The guy's allergic to coconut. Is she trying to kill him for real?"  
  
Kasumi frowned, "Nabiki!"  
  
Nabiki gave Kasumi a mild look, "She apparently gave him some of her so called 'bento' because his mouth ran away with him. He swallowed a bit of it and apparently she had put in all that coconut you had been saving for that pie. If Ranma hadn't reacted so quickly and given him the shot with his quick acting medicine, Kevin would have died. Nothing I could do would keep Akane out of jail for a while. Personally I think she's jealous of Ranma's concern for the new kid."  
  
Kasumi frowned and sighed. She then checked the cabinet, and sure enough, there was no coconut left.  
  
Nabiki left the kitchen, only to run into Nodoka, who had let herself in. "Nabiki dear, is my son home?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, and was about to explain when Nodoka rushed off and started dragging the two father's behind them. Nabiki frowned, 'Looks like it's time to do some spying. This does not bode well.'  
  
Nabiki left, gadgets in hand as she made her way up to the room she knew the three parents would be in. As Nabiki left, Ranma and Kevin walked in, Kevin appearing to want to know the differences between the forms. "There is a different chemical make up between a boy and a girl. Some things have to feel or taste different between your male and female forms."  
  
"You want me to do this just to satisfy your curiosity?"  
  
"No, you don't have to do that. You do, however, need to become more comfortable with it as your stuck that way. You never know when a different perspective will save your life."  
  
Ranma sighed, giving his friend an odd look, "Do ya really think it will help?"  
  
Kevin nodded, "For instance, I've been told that guys tend to think in one dimension at a particular time, like Tofu doing his trade, and girls tend to think on several dimensions, like doing homework, thinking about what needs to be done next, and painting their toe nails. A guy could theoretically do that but only if they're taught to. You might be able to learn it on your own since your brain can be both male and female."  
  
Ranma laughed outright at that one as he pictured it. "Alright then, we'll try this experiment of yours, as long as I can freely change back and forth."  
  
Kevin nodded, "You just need to start becoming comfortable with it. I mean after all, you don't change do you? It'll just be seeing things from the other side of the mirror."  
  
Ranma nodded, "C'mon, I'll help you with your Tai Chi out in the dojo. Lemme get you something to wear first."  
  
Kevin went upstairs, placing his still wet uniform next to Ranma's clothes, and changing into what Ranma gave him. Ranma led the way to the dojo, and Kevin was surprised when Ranma poured some rain water over his head. "We'll start experimenting now!" she said impishly.  
  
Kevin chuckled, unknowingly sending pleasurable chills down Ranma-chan's spine. Ranma mentally smacked herself, 'That is so NOT supposed to happen! Maybe if I ignore em they'll go away.'  
  
Soon Ranma-chan was paying attention to several different things and helping Kevin with his Tai Chi moves. At the end of the session, Ranma realized that she had indeed managed to think on several different levels without a second thought. "Can all girls do this?" she asked amazed.  
  
Kevin looked to Kasumi who looked oblivious and smiled at her. The girl blushed and quickly busied herself in the kitchen. "Most can, but it needs to be taught to them too. Some just don't grasp it. It's the conditions you're raised in but girls seem to grasp it easier than the stereotypical guy."  
  
"Hence the term one track mind, huh?" Ranma asked.  
  
Kevin laughed, "We all have a one track mind at some things."  
  
Ranma gave him a wry grin and headed toward the furo. "C'mon, let's bathe."  
  
Kevin froze at that, and Ranma looked behind him. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kevin shifted uncomfortably, knowing his problem and that Ranma probably would understand, but would possibly change his attitude if he knew. "Bathing together is still a rather new concept for me. Can we just keep it to separate baths?"  
  
Ranma's thoughts automatically went to the scars and gave Kevin a careful look. "Alright then, don't worry about it."  
  
Kevin smiled gratefully, and heaved a sigh, trying to banish the thoughts that appeared in his mind of the potential disaster that would occur in the bathroom. Each one ending with a really sensual scene, 'One track mind is right. This is really bad for my libido.'  
  
Ranma bounded inside and quickly got his and Kevin's bath things, "You go first, I'll make sure none of the girls sneak in on ya."  
  
Kevin smiled, and quickly headed into the changing room. Undressing, he scowled at the extra appendage that was making a stand from his earlier thoughts. 'Yup, really, really bad for my libido.'  
  
Quickly rinsing and scrubbing himself, Kevin got into the furo to soak for a moment, feeling the still unfamiliar change wash over him. She sighed, wondering what she should do. 'I'm only here until I get the artifact,' Kim thought, 'After this I probably won't see him again.'  
  
Kim shook the mournful thoughts from her head and quickly got out of the furo, splashing cold water on herself. She felt the sudden shift and nearly reeled as she suddenly grew taller. Kevin sighed, and looked mournfully in the mirror. 'Just another one of those things.'  
  
He dressed in the clean clothes and got out to find Ranma arguing quietly with Akane, who also had her bath supplies. "The doc told him to spend the night with people, and Kasumi said it was alright. He'll be in with me n pops so you don't need to worry about it."  
  
"I don't like him Ranma, there's something off about him. I don't want you hanging out with him. You belong here with me!"  
  
Ranma frowned, "Since when did you have the right to dictate where I go and what I do and who I hang out with?"  
  
"Since you told me you loved me at Jusendo!" she snapped, ire rising faster, "You gave me all of your rights when you gave me your heart. I intend to stop your perverted ways! I WON'T have you ending up like Happosai!"  
  
Kevin nearly started at that information but steeled himself to clear his throat and Akane abruptly stormed off. Ranma sighed, "Sorry bout her. She gets like that when I insult her."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
Ranma looked startled, "Huh?"  
  
"You didn't insult her," Kevin said, "You did nothing wrong. She had no right to go off on you like that just because you're asking me to stay. She shouldn't treat you like that. You have every right she does, and more."  
  
Ranma looked doubtful and Kevin sighed, "Maybe it would be better if I did leave. Thank you for having me over. I had great fun."  
  
Ranma frowned and stopped him. "Look, I'm sorry. It's been this way for a long time."  
  
Kevin turned and stared at Ranma, "Have you never been treated like a person?"  
  
Ranma looked startled at that question and let Kevin go. Kevin gathered up his belongings and made his way to the kitchen to make an apology to his hostess. Kasumi, however, convinced him to at least stay for dinner, "It's the least we can do."  
  
Kevin hesitated, and then nodded. He offered to help, and was soon set to work setting the table for eight people. As soon as he was done, Kasumi called everyone down and set the dinner on the table. Ranma and Akane gave a glare towards Kevin, each for different reasons. Kevin slumped a bit, reminding himself that he couldn't receive friendship at the moment, and put his fabulous acting skills to use.  
  
Soun and Genma soon tired of asking Kevin about his home and life, and started celebrating that the master was out of town for the week. Nodoka kept her eye on Kevin, smiling to herself every now and then as Nabiki pestered him for more answers. Kasumi kept an oblivious smile on her face for the rest of the meal.  
  
Soon the meal was done, and Kevin volunteered to help Kasumi clear the table as everyone else left for different reasons. Kevin watched as everyone seemed to ignore Kasumi's soft said plea for help. "They don't treat you like a person either."  
  
Kasumi was startled out of her carefully oblivious expression, allowing her intelligence to show through. "Why do you say that?"  
  
Kevin studied Kasumi a moment and then nodded, "You'd be good for Dr. Tofu."  
  
Kasumi sadly sighed as she got to work on the dishes, "He never seems to act right when I'm around, and he's so silly."  
  
Kevin smiled as he dried the dishes, "So be a little forward, and let him know how you feel. It is ok for girls to be forward and honest these days."  
  
Kasumi smiled a bit, "What do you suggest?"  
  
"Hold his hand or something. Tell him out right. He'll get the message but he, like most guys, can have a one track mind. All you have to do is step in front of the train once in a while. His will stop for you."  
  
Kasumi finished the dishes, "Are you sure you can't stay?"  
  
Kevin nodded, "I had better get back to my apartment, I need to get some of that homework done and see if my furniture got delivered."  
  
Kasumi nodded, and walked him to the gate. She watched him go, a sad expression on her face. Ranma was soon next to her. "He's lonely," Kasumi said, "And he can't express it because he knows that no one here will listen."  
  
Ranma looked up in surprise, and Kasumi continued, "There's a lot of pain there too. He's right you know. I do everything in this household to keep it clean, and nobody offers a hand. I'm treated like a machine. No one asks how I feel. You are treated like an object for trade, breeding stock, a punching bag, an evil sorcerer, when you have done nothing but help those here and save their asses time and time again."  
  
A determined look crossed Kasumi's face, something alien to those that thought they knew her. "I'm taking charge of my life now."  
  
She marched inside, leaving Ranma speechless. Ranma then thought, really thought, about what Kevin had said and realized he was right. 'I'm not a person. I'm a thing to all of them. No it can't really be, can it?'  
  
Kevin frowned as he walked home. 'So Happosai lives there? Alright then, I'll strike tonight.'  
  
He arrived and quickly changed to female form. Putting on her usual garb, she waited until nightfall and moved out at one, hoping that everyone would be asleep. Kim quickly found Happosai's room from the layout of the house she had gotten earlier, and snuck in, quietly as she could. There was no one in the room.  
  
Kim scowled as she picked her way through the underwear and bras, beginning to search the room thoroughly. It took an hour before she found what she was looking for. "Yatta!" she screamed silently, as she held the God's Blood above her head. Her family had been guarding it for generations, and legend said that it would make whoever was strongest into a God or Goddess.  
  
Ranma awoke to a slight noise and was quickly up to investigate. He passed Happosai's room when he heard a faint 'Yatta!' sound from it and realized that it was not Happosai's voice in there. He barged in the room too see a female form outlined by the moonlight like some sort of goddess. She was out in a flash, leaving no trace that she had ever been, like the light of the descending moon. Ranma stared, his heart pounding, 'Was she real?'  
  
Kim's heart was pounding as she put the artifact in the magic concealing bag she carried with her for each mission. 'He saw me! I've been so careful since that first time,' she thought, glancing behind her, 'At least he's not pursuing. He would win in a fight. Maybe they don't like the lecher enough to protect his stuff, or rather, the stuff he's stolen.'  
  
Kim sighed as she made it to her bare apartment, and began looking through her pack to find the appropriate box to conceal the God's Blood in. Finding it, she looked at the clock and sighed. 'It's well after three, and I'm going to need to get some sleep. Maybe I'll call Uncle Greg to let him know everything went off well.'  
  
Her phone ringing before she touched it made her frown as she answered. The news on the other end was disheartening, and she began to cry. "Uncle Greg," she muttered quickly looking for times for the express flight to America.  
  
Kim quickly made the phone call to the airport, and secured the express flight she needed for around lunch time. She broke down, allowing the days events to catch up to her. She groaned as she ran for the bathroom, throwing up once more. 'Maybe I should have waited to grab the God's Blood,' she thought as she weakly made her way to her futon, 'Then I wouldn't be so sick. But then I would miss Uncle Greg's funeral.'  
  
She set the small alarm clock and immediately went to sleep, glad that she had accomplished her mission in such a short amount of time.  
  
The next morning, Ranma and Akane went off to school late as usual, Ranma ready to prove that Kevin was wrong and Akane still pissed off at Ranma for no apparent reason. Nabiki had already left and was heading towards a certain apartment, hoping to catch him before he left for school, not realizing soon he would be leaving for good.  
  
Kim was awakened to someone knocking on her door and blearily looked at her clock. She groaned and quickly ran to the bathroom to transform, since no one knew of her identity yet. After gathering himself, Kevin walked to the door and answered it, having only had time to put on boxer shorts and a muscle shirt. 'I still feel really sick,' he thought to himself answering the door.  
  
Nabiki raised an eyebrow and turned red at his state of dress, cocking her head. "You don't look so good. You probably ought to stay home."  
  
Kevin winced, "I was called back home late last night. I'm leaving today," he said while thinking, 'I really don't need her here this morning. I've got to pack and get the God's Blood ready for the flight home. I should get it out before anyone realizes it's missing anyways.'  
  
Nabiki frowned, "Well there's to be a wedding for Ranma and Akane today. I'm trying to keep it from happening for his sake. Something Kasumi said to me made me rethink the whole making him my brother thing and Akane really needs to learn a lesson for how she's been acting. After the wedding's crashed Ranma's going to need a good friend."  
  
Kevin sighed, "I'm not sure I'm following you."  
  
Nabiki smirked, "Give me your address in the states. I want Ranma to go there. No one else will bother you after this. I just need you to help him figure out who he is and get a backbone for something other than fighting. He needs to be himself, and learn to make decisions for himself. He likes you. Since you'll be in the States, it will be a good place for him to learn."  
  
Kevin frowned, 'This would be a problem. If he finds out... Why am I so worried about that?'  
  
Nabiki interrupted his thoughts and gave him a look that always got her what she wanted when she was little. Kevin automatically knew the look, having used it himself often.  
  
"Please Kevin? This is the only time I'm doing anything for Ranma, and it would be beneficial to you also. You wouldn't have to be alone anymore."  
  
Kevin groaned and disappeared inside, getting a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly wrote down his address, his phone number and the airport to send him too. He handed them to Nabiki, hoping he was doing the right thing. It felt right, but he could never be sure.  
  
Nabiki hugged him, and then ran off to school, which was extremely uncharacteristic of her. She quickly steeled her expression and approached the Neko Hanten which was on the way. She came out smiling like the namesake of the store as Shampoo watched her go, a grim expression on her face. Nabiki then made it the rest of the way to school, still on time and pulled Kuno, and Ukyo aside.  
  
Ranma and Akane got to school unaware of what was being planned and stayed blissfully ignorant the entire day. Ranma was extremely disappointed that Kevin was not in that day and started growing concerned. Everyone asking how Kevin was did not help as Ranma had no real answer to give them. Akane eventually yelled at them. "Leave Ranma alone! He doesn't know and I don't know why you're so concerned about the perverted jerk anyways!"  
  
The entire class glared at Akane, though some of the boys seemed slightly sympathetic, though they were just trying to get her to like them better.  
  
Ranma frowned at Akane's jealous behavior and shook his head. He'd ask after school.  
  
Ranma never got the chance, as Akane stomped off after school, making it home before him. Ranma shook his head, wondering what was wrong with her. He walked through the outer gate only to be ambushed and knocked out.  
  
Ranma awoke in a tuxedo, and looked over to see his father and Soun celebrating that the schools would finally be joined. His hopes rose slightly and he rushed out of the room as his thoughts dashed them, 'There is no way Akane agreed to this.'  
  
He burst into Akane's room to find her looking rather demure and extremely beautiful in the western style wedding dress she wore. Ranma's voice caught in his throat as he tried to ask her why she was agreeing to this.  
  
"Well Ranma? What do you think? After a wedding you have a cask of Spring of Drowned Boy as a wedding gift. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Spring of Drowned Boy?" Ranma breathed and then rushed out of the room as he heard the sounds of battle in the room below.  
  
He saw his own father, Ryoga, and Mousse battling over the cask and Ukyo, Shampoo and Kodachi all crashed through the roof as Akane rushed after him. "You bitch," Ukyo growled, throwing exploding flour packets at her. Ranma jumped in front of them, protecting Akane to her dismay, and then jumped for the barrel of Drowned Boy. That was when Happosai arrived.  
  
"Oh boy! Wine! Hotcha!" he said, grabbing the casket and drinking the whole thing. Ranma froze, watching his cure get destroyed by the old geezer. "Oh shoot, it's only water. Oh well, looks like I came home just in time."  
  
Ranma roared in fury, attacking the old geezer and jumping into the middle of the fray, pushing Kodachi, Shampoo and Ukyo back with his furious aura. Happosai immediately matched Ranma aura for aura and since he was level headed, took Ranma out rather painfully. When Ranma fell, everyone else left, except for those that belonged there. Akane stomped away in fury, not paying any attention to her unconscious fiancée.  
  
Nodoka's eyes widened at the destruction and knelt next to her son. "Oh I'm so sorry Ranma," she muttered. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Nabiki near by. "This is your fault," she hissed, "He was ready to get married to her."  
  
Nabiki frowned and shook her head. "This is the only thing I've done to benefit Ranma and not my sister. Akane wanted property, and that's all Ranma was to her."  
  
Kasumi stood next to her sister, "Is that all he is to you?"  
  
Nodoka paled, "He is my son!"  
  
"To you he is nothing but someone to uphold your honor," Kasumi said, glaring.  
  
"To Genma, he is nothing but someone to take the blame for his misconceptions and shortcomings," Nabiki continued, "And to me he was nothing but a cash cow until Kasumi opened up my eyes. Ranma needs time to become a real man, not something Genma controls or is afraid of you. He needs to make decisions on his own. He can't be taught that here. All he will be is hurt. I'm doing this because I've added a great many problems to his first ones since he came here. I'm trying to atone. Akane needs to also be taught that not everything is handed to her on a silver platter. Ranma needs to be taught that letting someone hit you is not the best way to build a relationship."  
  
Nodoka let her own tears fall as she listened. Kasumi walked up and brought the older woman to her feet. "Let Ranma really learn what it means to be a person Auntie. The nice young man that came over yesterday was willing to help, for he is the only one that has ever acted as Ranma's friend."  
  
Nodoka nodded, allowing Kasumi to lead her off. Nabiki sat down next to Ranma, waiting for him to wake up. She dragged a small pack filled with clothes for Ranma with her, as well as a one way plane ticket to the States. She took a deep breath as Ranma showed signs of waking up.  
  
Ranma groaned, and awoke to find Nabiki sitting next to him, a small suitcase next to her. He sat up and gave her a hard glare, which she winced at. "I'm sorry Ranma," she said softly, "There was a reason."  
  
"Do you really not want me in your family that badly?" Ranma asked.  
  
Nabiki sighed, "It's not that, it's Akane. You also need to learn what it means to be a person. Think hard about what happened. Is that a way to treat your fiancée, friend, or family member?"  
  
Ranma put his head in his hands and shook it. "No," he said softly, getting up, "I need to apologize to Akane."  
  
Nabiki pulled him down again, giving him a sharp look. "You did nothing wrong. You have nothing to apologize to Akane for. In fact, she should be thanking you on bended knee for saving her. If you go up now she'll just smack you around because you let her, and tell you that she hates you."  
  
Ranma looked down, realizing Nabiki was right. "Why are you doing this?" he asked softly.  
  
"Because Kasumi asked me to and because Akane has nearly killed someone. I know she would end up killing you too if she does not learn to control her temper because you let her do so. Because you've had a hard life that I've only added too. There are so many reasons. Kasumi made me realize that I've got to shape up myself, because I am not a person. I am a 'cold hearted money grubbing bitch' as she so bluntly put it when I asked her what I would get in return. I protect my family and that's it. I'm sorry."  
  
Ranma digested all this as Nabiki looked at her watch. "Kevin has agreed to let you get away from it all. He had to go back to America on family business. He said that he'll help you if you want help. Here's his address and a plane ticket to the airport you would need to get to. The flight is in six hours."  
  
Nabiki got up and left and Ranma stared at the plane ticket in his hands as well as the address. Kevin had entered abruptly and apparently left abruptly, leaving an impact whether he had wanted to or not. Ranma went over his life, and decided it was time to take charge, as Kasumi had started to do with hers. Ranma picked up the suitcase and left, bounding over the roof tops towards the airport. Nabiki, Kasumi, and Nodoka watched him go, all praying he would come back a better man.  
  
**************************************  
  
Kim sighed as she got out of the shower, and was startled by the phone ringing. "Hello?" She said picking up the receiver, wincing at the deep scratchy sound of her voice.  
  
Nabiki answered, asking for Kevin.  
  
Kim froze and quickly splashed cold water on her, saying, "This is he."  
  
He could almost see Nabiki smiling on the other end, "Ranma is on his way. He'll be there around one am your time. Be at the airport and surprise him."  
  
Kevin nodded, and then smacked himself, "Alright then. Thanks for the heads up."  
  
"You're Welcome," Nabiki said hanging up just as Akane's voice was heard.  
  
Kevin looked at his clock and sighed, "Looks like I get a bit of rest."  
  
He set his loudest alarm and instantly fell asleep on the couch.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Ranma got on the plane, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. Sure it was a great way to get away from it all, but was he able to run from all of his problems like this?  
  
'I've been running from them for quite a while now it seems,' Ranma thought to himself as he discovered the cd player and a few cds that Nabiki had included in his bag.  
  
He sat down in his seat, putting in one of the cds and giving a half grin as he realized it was an easy learn English disc. 'Oh well, at least I'll be able to speak to the people at customs fairly well,' he thought, listening carefully to the cd.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Kevin awoke to his alarm and wondered why he had it set for then. The fuzzy details then came back to him and he hurriedly got dressed, grabbing his wallet and keys. 'Gotta pick up Ranma,' he thought as he yawned. He paused a moment, and splashed some icy cold water on his face, waking him up more. 'Better,' Kevin thought, rushing to his car.  
  
Starting the engine, Kevin gunned it, making good time for the airport from his mountain cabin.  
  
Kevin arrived at the airport, and quickly found the gate Ranma would be coming out of. 'Hope he doesn't have any trouble with customs,' Kevin thought, imagining what the super martial artist would do if they gave him a hard time. It was only a matter of moments before Ranma came out scowling, an old Japanese woman behind him smiling.  
  
"Over here Ranma," Kevin called, making himself known to the other boy.  
  
Ranma saw him and seemed to pause a moment. He then moved forward, stopping as he stood in front of Kevin. "Almost didn't recognize you with your hair all over the place," Ranma said, eyeing Kevin curiously.  
  
Kevin shrugged, "Didn't have time to pull it back. C'mon. Let's get out of here and I'll get you something decent to eat."  
  
Ranma grinned at that and nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Kevin felt his heart beat a little faster and just nodded, turning. Ranma followed him to the car and looked rather surprised at the odd looking pickup truck. "What is this?"  
  
Kevin gave him a smile. "Technically it's a truck. The front looks like a car, but that just makes it more spacey. It's a really fun vehicle. A Japanese company makes it if that makes you feel any better."  
  
Ranma just shrugged and placed his suitcase in the back, climbing in the passenger side of the vehicle. Kevin got in and revved the engine. He pulled out of the air port parking lot, and after about half an hour of driving, pulled into an all night café.  
  
A tired looking waitress sat them at a table and handed them menus. "Signal me when you're ready," she said yawning.  
  
Ranma frowned, and looked curiously at Kevin. Kevin sweat dropped. "You don't know English very well do you?" he asked in Japanese.  
  
Ranma shook his head, and peered at the menu. Kevin started to translate and got Ranma's order, then deciding on his own. Signaling the waitress, Kevin ordered for both of them. After the waitress left, Kevin looked at Ranma, "Why are you here?"  
  
Ranma gave him a startled look and decided to swallow his pride. "You were right, but I don't know how to act, being on the road so much with pops and the weird circumstances at the dojo. I need your help."  
  
Kevin studied him a bit more and then smiled, "I'll do what I can, but just so you know, I've lived on my own since I was twelve."  
  
Ranma looked startled, "What about your parents?"  
  
Kevin looked down, "They died, in an accident. There was nothing to be done for them. I had no relatives other than them. It was rather hard to avoid the so called well wishers from the orphanage. After a year I found someone I felt I could trust. He's not around anymore either."  
  
Ranma frowned slightly, "That's the reason you had to return?"  
  
Kevin nodded, "Part of it. The funeral is at noon. You can stay in the cabin and rest. I need to be there."  
  
Ranma nodded, and looked up to see their food arriving. He inhaled the fascinating smells from the food and quickly started eating when Kevin did the same. Kevin, for his part, watched fascinated as Ranma started to literally inhale his food. "Do you even taste it on the way down?"  
  
Ranma gave him a wink and continued to eat. Kevin finished his smaller meal soon after Ranma finished his larger one, and paid the bill, leaving the waitress a decent tip. They arrived back at the cabin and Kevin showed Ranma the guest room, yawning. "G'night Ranma."  
  
Ranma waved and jumped onto the bed, reveling in its comfort. Kevin walked off to his own room and quickly fell asleep after resetting his alarm.  
  
The next day, Ranma awoke well after two in the afternoon. He went into the kitchen, and quickly found himself decent to eat, reading the note which Kevin thoughtfully wrote in Japanese for him. 'See you after the funeral Ranma. Don't worry about anything. We'll talk after I get back around four. I'll bring pizza home instead of cooking something alright? Hope you like pepperoni.'  
  
Ranma shrugged, and finished up what he pulled out of the refrigerator. He then started to explore. He found a game room, a library and an indoor pool within the two story cottage. After that it was two spare rooms and three bathrooms, one of which Ranma was happy to use. He ended up in the living room, and marveled at the television and gaming systems Kevin had neatly put away.  
  
'Wonder if the guy has a gym also,' Ranma thought, resuming his tour of the house. He found stairs to the basement and went down to find exactly what he was looking for. The equipment looked a little dusty, but Ranma quickly cleared it off, making use of the machines.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kim stared sadly at the place where her friend and mentor had been buried. The reading of the will had been put off until she arrived, and now she was attending that. Kim glanced at the clock, and sighed as she realized she wouldn't be able to get back at four like she intended. "Miss Shields, you have inherited a small portion of his fortune also. 40% of all of his stocks are yours, as well as the mountain cottage and the barn, as well as his prize race horse, and two of the other horses of your choice. The race horse is being transported to the cottage now. All you have to do is say the name of the other two horses you would like."  
  
Kim closed her eyes. "Lightning and Thunderbolt are the two that I'd like."  
  
The man's son put a hand on her shoulder as the lawyer wrote down her choices. "You'll be alright on your own?"  
  
Kim nodded, appreciating the fact that the son was not as bitter as Uncle Greg's daughter, who was gnashing her teeth in anger. "I've a friend staying with me from Japan. I'll be alright."  
  
The young man nodded, and glared at his twin, who gave a snooty look and then sighed. "Good luck, Kim."  
  
Kim looked startled at the woman's small display of good will and smiled. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
The lawyer closed his briefcase and cleared his throat. "Well that is all. If you'll excuse me, I must leave."  
  
Kim nodded, and then followed his example taking her own leave. Getting in her car, she drove away and then after reaching a rest area, snuck into the guys' room, changing both clothes and sex. After the quick change, he quickly ran for his car and drove off, ordering the pizza on his cell as he went.  
  
Picking up the pizzas, Kevin quickly made his way back to the cabin he now owned, or rather he would own in a few days when he turned 18. Kevin entered the mansion like cabin and called out to see if Ranma was around. When Ranma didn't answer, Kevin checked his room, and then the basement when he didn't find him.  
  
Kevin stopped, openly admiring Ranma as he did a graceful kata. When Ranma finished, Kevin cleared his throat, "C'mon, food's upstairs."  
  
Ranma quickly bounded past Kevin at the mention of food and ran up the stairs which were echoing with Kevin's laughter.  
  
Kevin followed at a more sedate pace and smiled at Ranma, "Thanks, I needed that."  
  
Ranma stared at him, uncomprehending. Kevin just shook his head and grabbed a box of pizza. "Leave me some."  
  
Ranma studied his friend and then swallowed, clearing his throat, "How did it go?"  
  
Kevin smiled sadly, "Found out that I'm inheriting this cabin, and the land around it, including the barn and three horses in three days. That's when I turn 18 and can officially say that I own the place."  
  
Ranma didn't say anything, and stuffed another slice of pizza into his mouth, not knowing how to respond. Kevin sighed, and finished off his pizza, 'Amazing how much I can eat when I'm like this.'  
  
Ranma finished off the other two pizzas and Kevin sweat dropped, 'Though I still can't eat near as much as him.'  
  
Ranma sighed contentedly, "I think I'd still like to try those experiments we were discussing earlier, and I owe you an apology. I wasn't exactly the best recipient of the idea I wasn't being treated like a person."  
  
Kevin shrugged, "It's alright. You're here aren't you?"  
  
Ranma smiled a bit and looked out the window at the sunset, "Yeah I am."  
  
Ranma suddenly ran cold water in the sink and transformed, "Let's get started now!" he said giving Kevin a cute look.  
  
Kevin felt a becoming familiar rush of blood and started laughing at Ranma, though becoming embarrassed at the same time. "Alright then. Where do you want to begin?"  
  
Ranma thought a moment, "Let's start with the weights in the basement. You mind getting the hot water?"  
  
Kevin nodded and Ranma headed down to the basement. Kevin started to fill one of the glass pitchers with fairly warm water to be heated in the basement until Ranma needed it. Kevin yawned and suddenly he was splashed with the hot water as he leaned forward. "Damn," Kim muttered, starting to turn the water on cold.  
  
She paused a moment and looked at her reflection in the window and sighed. 'I need to tell him about this. It's only fair.'  
  
Ranma appeared upstairs as Kim transformed into Kevin. "You alright?" Ranma asked in halting English.  
  
Kevin smiled, "You're English is getting better."  
  
"Thanks," Ranma said, "That doesn't answer question though,"  
  
Kevin chuckled, sending shivers down Ranma chan's spine again. This time Ranma reveled in it, trying to figure out what the feeling was. Kevin watched her carefully and gave her the hot water. "How do you really feel about being female?"  
  
Ranma looked startled at the question, and nearly missed his head when pouring the water. "I... It feels like one of those things that was forced onto me. Now that the cure's really gone... I need to learn to live with it. Its fun at times, but I don't like the unpredictability of it. I just want a way to control it."  
  
"How are you going to react to the people who are forcing things on you?"  
  
"How do I get them to stop?" Ranma asked softly.  
  
"By stating your rights. Honor is not honor if it's used to hurt you or those you love. Honor means nothing without them."  
  
"Like the promise on my honor to not tell Akane about P-chan being Ryoga?"  
  
Kevin nodded, dropping a towel to clean up the watery mess. "How'd your female form do?"  
  
"It's not as strong as my male form, definitely, but I'm not weak by a long shot."  
  
"Doesn't that contradict what you told me you've been taught?" Kevin asked with a raised brow.  
  
Ranma gave him a sheepish grin, "Yeah, but that's part of the point right? I need to learn that girls can be just as strong as guys?"  
  
Kevin shook his head, "Some girls are weak in strength but very strong in other areas. It depends on the person. Guys are the same way."  
  
Ranma sighed, "I'm just so used to depending on someone to tell me what to do and what's right and wrong I'm not sure I can determine it for myself."  
  
Kevin sighed, "That's what I'm supposed to teach you."  
  
Kevin toyed with the idea of telling Ranma the truth right then, knowing that it would be best to do so. 'He needs a male friend though. Someone he can trust,' he thought.  
  
Kevin sighed, 'I'll tell him eventually, and hopefully he'll understand.'  
  
"Somethin' wrong?" Ranma asked him suddenly, startling Kevin out of his thoughts.  
  
Kevin shook his head, "I'm alright. C'mon, I think we'd both best get showers and go to bed. It's getting rather late and I had a long day. You can do whatever if you're not tired."  
  
Ranma gave him a half smile and nodded, not really tired though he could see his friend was.  
  
"I work... on my English," Ranma said haltingly, knowing he would have to start using the language soon.  
  
Kevin grinned, "At least you're using pronouns."  
  
Ranma gave a sheepish grin and shoved Kevin out of the kitchen when he yawned. Kevin quickly made his way to the shower and let the hot water cascade over his now female body. Kim sighed, knowing life was going to be very difficult without being able to be female for a while. She gave a half hearted laugh as she realized that this was going to be a hard secret to keep. 'I give him two weeks before he figures it out. Nabiki said he's very perceptive when he wants to be. Otherwise I'll tell him then.'  
  
*Three Days Later*  
  
Ranma woke early, sneaking out of his room and heading out to the barn. The horses had arrived just the day before, and he marveled at them. Thunderbolt was his favorite, and by far the wildest, though calm around Kevin. Ranma insisted on trying to get Thunderbolt used to him also.  
  
Quickly getting the feed, Ranma went to each stall and quickly fed the horses, which watched him cautiously, as if still afraid of him. Fleet Foot greeted him and the food with a whicker as Ranma approached him, earning a smile from the Japanese boy. 'At least one is getting used to me.'  
  
Ranma finished with the horses and made his way back to the cabin, quickly checking to make sure Kevin was still asleep. Moving to the kitchen, Ranma then pulled things to make breakfast with.  
  
Kim woke up to a delicious smell and quickly got out of bed. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she gave herself a quick glance over and then headed out for the door, still half asleep. As she reached for her door knob, her brain caught up with her and she looked down at herself. 'Wait a minute, this isn't right. Did he find out last night or something? No wait, I just wanted to be female for a while and night is the best time for that. I'd better change.'  
  
Kim quickly transformed, only using a small bit of water. Her larger body quickly filled out her pajamas and Kevin sighed as he stretched. "I really need to tell Ranma about this," he muttered.  
  
"Tell me about what?" Ranma asked from the doorway, looking in curiously.  
  
Kevin turned, "Don't you knock?"  
  
Ranma grinned sheepishly, "I was hoping you were still asleep. Breakfast is ready."  
  
Kevin inhaled deeply, and smiled, "Yeah I can smell it. Smells good."  
  
Ranma scratched the back of his head, nodding his thanks. Then he gave Kevin a look, "So you gonna tell me what you need to."  
  
Kevin shifted uncomfortably, "Later. I need a bit of time."  
  
Ranma frowned, and nodded, a mildly worried look passing over his features.  
  
Kevin started towards his closet, "Make sure the food doesn't burn."  
  
Ranma froze for a moment and then raced out of the room and towards the kitchen. Kevin chuckled to himself, and then sighed, wondering if he would ever get used to the circumstances. 'Guess I kind of have to, but I really need to let Ranma know that I was the person I knew that got cursed.'  
  
Rolling his eyes at himself, Kevin quickly found some male clothes and got dressed. He headed off to breakfast, thinking about what they could do today.  
  
Ranma looked up from the dining room table, looking rather impatient. "It's about time you got here."  
  
Kevin gave a sheepish grin, "You didn't have to wait for me."  
  
Ranma shook his head, "That would be impolite, and I really want to know about the move you researched for me."  
  
Kevin grinned, "After breakfast."  
  
Ranma nodded, wolfing down his food. Kevin shook his head, "Table manners are a definite must work on."  
  
Ranma had the decency to blush, and he slowed down, trying to copy Kevin, "Sorry."  
  
Kevin gave a grin and explained to Ranma what good table manners could do for him socially.  
  
Later, they stood outside, Ranma looking over Kevin's shoulder at the piece of paper that he held. Ranma finished reading and then backed off, thinking hard. "I think I can do this. Just a moment."  
  
Ranma fell into a slight meditation, calling upon his ki reserves and extending them out around him, forming an invisible shield. Ranma opened his eyes, "Alright, attack."  
  
Kevin did so and found his fist stopping around five feet from Ranma's body. Kevin smirked, "Nice. But can it handle magic?"  
  
Ranma looked startled as Kevin shot a ball of fire right through the shield and singed him. Ranma scowled, "Magic's cheating!"  
  
Kevin shrugged, "Sorry I didn't tell you before, but it didn't seem critical at the time. Not all your enemies are going to be just physically challenging. You need to learn to counter spells also."  
  
Ranma responded by forming the shield again and changing it into a weapon to throw Kevin into a tree. Ranma frowned when Kevin didn't get back up. Biting his lip, he tentatively walked over to where Kevin was lying motionless and knelt next to where the papers had fallen. "Kevin?"  
  
Kevin didn't move and Ranma began to worry, "Kevin? Wake up Kevin, I'm sorry. KEVIN?!"  
  
Kevin finally showed a sign of life and groaned rolling over slightly. "Not everyone can take a hit like you can Ranma. I'm not that strong."  
  
Ranma breathed a small sigh of relief, though it didn't stem the guilt emanating through him. "I'm sorry."  
  
Kevin just gave a half smile and got into a sitting position. "Well you mastered the shield one pretty well, let's see about this one. I think I'll sit it out though."  
  
Ranma studied the techniques one by one as the day passed, and only mastered the one. He went to dinner frustrated, "That first one was easy and I even made a slight derivation of it, but why can't I get the rest?"  
  
Kevin chuckled, "It takes time and patience. Remember you were going to test a few things in your girl form also."  
  
Ranma began to protest but decided against it because of the expectant look on his friends' face.  
  
*Two Weeks Later*  
  
Ranma-chan squealed at her ice cream, much to Kevin's chagrin. "It's not that big of a deal Ranko. It's just ice cream."  
  
Ranko shook her head, "You've never had an appreciation for it cause you've lived with it all your life."  
  
Kevin shrugged, but didn't argue. He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. "Are you enjoying yourself? Despite the impromptu change?"  
  
Ranko nodded, "This is more fun than I thought it would be. Thank you."  
  
Kevin smiled and nodded and Ranko continued on, "Especially for the spare change in clothes, even if you insist I wear proper garments."  
  
Kevin chuckled, "Cold water is easier to come by than hot. Besides, the things I got you snap easy in case of a sudden change."  
  
Ranko just nodded, reveling in the baritone of his voice. Her thoughts strayed slightly to something she would have rejected hands down before, but she toyed with the idea this time around. 'What would it be like to stay with him forever, even if I have to stay a girl?'  
  
Ranko shook her head, 'I've only known him for about three weeks. Besides, I love Akane, right?'  
  
"Are you alright?" Kevin asked, clearly concerned as they walked around the fair.  
  
Ranko nodded, giving him a big smile, and bounding off towards the ferris wheel, "I think this is much more fun this way. Too bad the springs are gone or I'd make you a girl just to experience this."  
  
Kevin winced a moment, remembering when he had experienced things as a female. 'When Ranma goes that will change, but I think I ought to tell him first.'  
  
The next morning Kevin awoke to Ranma-chan rushing into his room and pouncing on him, crying with the stuffed, purple teddy bear he had won and given to her. "Ranma... Ranma what's wrong?"  
  
"Dammit this wasn't supposed to happen!" Ranma-chan shrieked, burying her face in Kevin's chest while clutching her stomach in one hand and the bear in the other.  
  
Kevin frowned, his mind still hazy from being abruptly awoken. "Huh?" he asked intelligently. Ranma bit her lip and then began to whisper in Kevin's ear, whose eyes widened.  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
A male Ranma stood in the crisp, autumn air before Kevin, who was throwing magical attack after magical attack at him. Ranma was holding his own against the fit mage, though he wasn't getting a real attack in otherwise. 'This technique's not bad, though it leaves me little room to do anything else,' Ranma thought as he kept up the shield. After a few more minutes, Kevin sat down, having exhausted his spell supply.  
  
"Well, that settles it, you've managed to strengthen that shield against anything," Kevin said panting.  
  
Ranma held the shield for a bit longer before dropping it. He then sat down next to Kevin, picking up a water bottle. "I've made quite a few derivations of it too. The other ki stuff was harder to learn though."  
  
Kevin shrugged, "Maybe it was because it asked for pure ki instead of emotionally tainted?"  
  
Ranma smacked Kevin over the back of the head and lay down in the grass. Kevin lay beside him and immediately fell asleep. Ranma sat up a moment and studied his friend's face. 'I love Akane, I think, but...'  
  
Without a second thought, Ranma doused himself with the cold water and laid her head against her friend's shoulder. She was soon like Kevin, sleeping peacefully.  
  
Ranma awoke to the patter of rain on the roof and delicious smells coming from the kitchen. She got up and noticed a few pieces of paper on the dresser, which she promptly picked up. 'Alright! More techniques!'  
  
*Halloween*  
  
Kevin laughed hard at Ranma's costume. Ranma glared, "It's not that funny."  
  
"Yeah but Tux Boy? You don't strike me as that type."  
  
"I think I did a pretty good job with the costume."  
  
Kevin snickered, "But what happens when cold water hits you?"  
  
Ranma shrugged, "I have a plan B."  
  
Kevin shrugged, "You're problem then."  
  
He finished donning his Kimahri costume and gave Ranma a look, "Well?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "You did way too well with that."  
  
Kevin bowed, "Thank you. Now let's get ready to greet the guests."  
  
Ranma and Kevin, now actually going out and getting lives, both had made quite a few friends, which were more than happy to take advantage of the two's parentless problem.  
  
The party went off without a hitch, though many of the guys were put out about not seeing Ranko. Ranma grinned as he saw the last of them off. "That was fun, and not a single problem."  
  
Kevin looked at his living room, "Yeah except the mess, the alcohol, and the mess."  
  
Ranma snorted, "At least they didn't bring much."  
  
Kevin shrugged and rubbed some of the blue paint off his face. "Let's get to work."  
  
Ranma pouted but then decided to run upstairs and change briefly. Ranko then bounded down the stairs to help. "Let's get to it!"  
  
Kevin sighed, "Cleaning isn't just women's work."  
  
Ranko shrugged, "Actually I was thinking about trying a few of those techniques. Allow me."  
  
Ranko concentrated a bit and suddenly things began to move, tinted with Ranko's ki. Kevin sighed, "Showoff," and pulled out the vacuum for when Ranma was done.  
  
"Well your ki reserves are greatly improving and you've been here for a little over two months. So who trains you better, me or your pop?"  
  
Ranma chuckled, "He deserves some credit but I like your method better. I don't think I would have gotten as far with him as he is now."  
  
Kevin grinned as he plugged in the vacuum cleaner.  
  
*Six Weeks Later*  
  
Kevin frowned as he saw Ranma-chan doing katas once more. 'He hasn't changed for at least two weeks now. I wonder if he realizes that he's going to go through THAT again. My intention wasn't to make him a girl.'  
  
Kevin quietly heated up some hot water and brought it outside. "Do you want to change?"  
  
Ranma-chan shook her head, and continued working out. Kevin puzzled slightly as he watched her, though he was soon distracted by Ranma's rather large bust and shapely derriere. Sitting down to cover the immediate rush he felt happen, Kevin wondered if Ranma was doing this to him on purpose.  
  
Ranma-chan gave a small, internal victory dance as she saw Kevin's reaction while still feeling confused at the same time. 'Why do I feel like this? He's my friend and he's a BOY!'  
  
*One Week Later*  
  
Kevin left his journal on the table, thinking Ranma would be out for a while, and stepped outside. 'A walk will do me good while Ranma is out,' he thought, heading towards the paddock, 'The experiments have been going great, and I've become more comfortable with this form, more out of necessity, and Ranma's becoming more comfortable with his female form. I haven't told him yet though, and I'm not sure that I can. Especially because of the feelings I've developed.'  
  
A few moments later, Ranma-chan entered the large house, calling out for her friend. She entered the kitchen, where Kevin's journal lay open. Curiosity getting the better of her, she began to read the latest entry.  
  
Things have been going great. I find it fascinating to have a  
friend like Ranma, and I'm glad Nabiki came to me now.  
However, I shouldn't be keeping this secret from Ranma now.  
Especially because of the feelings I've developed. He's going to think  
me some sort of freak. I can't just go up to him and tell him I've fallen in love with both of his forms. That they're both extremely sexy  
and I want nothing more than to take him and destroy his pain. How am I supposed to explain that? How am I supposed to explain this other  
  
secret? How do I explain how bad I feel that I haven't told him the whole truth? This isn't something I can keep a secret much longer, and sometimes I wonder if he just doesn't want to realize what I'm hiding. I must tell  
him!  
There have been so many close calls,  
  
Ranma stopped reading, and studied the page again, "What is he talking about?" she asked herself. She blushed once more as she thought about what Kevin had written, and then wondered about the secret he was keeping from her. 'If he wants to tell me, he'll do it. I won't pry,' she thought to herself, though wanting to know extremely badly. She then thought back to the last sentence written as she poured the hot water. 'There have been many close calls.... what does that mean?' Ranma asked as he poured the hot water over himself.  
  
Ranma looked out into the late fall scenery, admiring the view. 'To stay here forever would be nice,' Ranma thought, admiring the scenery, 'to stay just as we are, or maybe take things further.'  
  
Ranma blushed at that last thought and quickly banished it. Soon he saw Kevin walking back up over the hill from the direction of the paddock, and smiled, absently admiring the way the taller boy's muscles rippled beneath his long sleeve shirt. "Hey Kevin!" he called in English, having finally gotten used to the language.  
  
Kevin waved, and started to jog up, "You're back early."  
  
Ranma nodded, "I figured we could go shopping for Christmas Dinner. You said it was a tradition you followed every year."  
  
Kevin nodded, and quickly moved into the kitchen, shutting his journal and grabbing his keys. "Let's go then. We want to beat the crowd."  
  
Ranma grinned, trying his hardest to act like he hadn't read the journal. Unfortunately for him, he's a poor actor, but fortunately for him, Kevin was set on being particularly dense and didn't notice.  
  
Ranma watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye, wondering what he should do. 'If I were to fall in love with Kevin, does that mean I'm gay? Or am I turning into a girl? What do I do about this? Should I let him know that I know? How do I even feel at the moment?'  
  
Ranma was surprised to find he was actually was thinking about this. As Kevin didn't seem to be acting much different, Ranma tried his best to stop thinking about it. Ranma finally shrugged it off when he saw how much food Kevin was getting. "Are we going to be eating all that?"  
  
Kevin looked down in the cart, "You don't think we can?"  
  
Ranma studied the food in the cart, "I'm not sure we're getting enough!" he declared, earning a hearty laugh from his formerly distraught friend.  
  
Ranma grinned at Kevin, who was still chuckling, "Never change Ranma. Please never change. You're perfect like just like that."  
  
Ranma blushed a bit, and turned so that Kevin wouldn't be able to see it. Kevin, however, seemed distracted once more, and Ranma studied him out of the corner of his eye. He smiled suddenly, not dwelling on the subject putting his mind solely on food.  
  
*Christmas Eve*  
  
Ranma-chan finished setting the table and checked on the ham and put the pies in the oven. She smiled glad she was female at the moment. 'I feel strange cooking when I'm male,' she thought to herself, hoping Kevin got back from putting the horses away soon. She frowned as she saw the snow start to fall rather hard. 'I hope he's ok,' she thought going to the window.  
  
After about five minutes of staring out into the dark, she heard the back door open, and shut. She quickly ran to the back door, to find Kevin looking rather beat up and gasped. "Oh Kevin, what happened?" she asked, rushing to get his torn jacket off.  
  
"Some idiot attacked me after I finished securing the horses. I managed to knock him out and down a hill.... but...."  
  
Kevin gasped a bit, heading into unconsciousness. Ranma picked up the larger boy and headed up the stairs to the bathroom in the main bedroom. Placing Kevin on the bathroom floor, Ranma-chan ran a warm bath in the Jacuzzi tub, and began to strip Kevin. She noticed the pale face of her friend, and frowned, praying. She pulled away his shirt to find a still bleeding knife wound on his side. Gasping, she quickly put a towel on it with some mild pressure.  
  
Turning off the water, she turned and lifted the towel to find the bleeding had nearly stopped. 'A few moments, and then in he goes so I can bathe and dress all those wounds.'  
  
Ranma turned to the last piece of clothing on her friend and hesitated a moment, and then shook herself. 'It ain't nothing I haven't seen before, she thought, quickly stripping them off. She blushed a moment, seeing his size, and then removed the towel once more. Splashing herself with the warm water, Ranma then lifted his friend professionally and laid him in the water, only to be stunned.  
  
'It's..... It's her!!!!' he thought, remembering the girl, 'Is this what he didn't want to tell me?'  
  
Ranma thought a moment about not treating her wounds and just leaving, but then started to remember all the help he/she had given him in growing up. 'I can't just leave him... her like this. She did want to tell me. I remember that from her diary.'  
  
Ranma gulped as he stared at her nude body, but slowly got to work washing and dressing the wounds. As he addressed the knife wound, washing away the blood, she woke up, and her eyes widened. Tears filled her eyes, "I suppose you know now."  
  
Ranma said nothing as he finished washing away the wound and sewing up the skin. He lifted her out of the tub and began to dry her off, pushing her hands away when she tried to help. "I'm sorry I lied," she said softly.  
  
Ranma studied her face a moment, and then suddenly pulled her into a hug. "You never lied. You just never told the whole truth."  
  
She slowly started to hug him back, and began to cry on his shoulder. He held her, and didn't hear when the timer beeped signaling the pies being ready. She gave a watery chuckle, "You had better get that. It's snowing extremely hard outside and we don't want to burn the house down."  
  
Ranma nodded, and let go, heading for the kitchen. He acted mechanically, thinking about what he had just found out. 'Why doesn't it bother me that much?' he asked himself, trying hard to figure things out. He then shrugged, for it was enough that it didn't bother him that Kevin hadn't told the whole truth, and it scared him to death to lose someone that had been helping him selflessly. As Ranma finished pulling out the pies, he turned to check the ham, which was nearly done. 'I'd better pull out everything else we fixed.'  
  
As Ranma pulled out the deviled eggs, vegetables, and baked beans, and uncovered the roll dough, he wondered what was taking 'Kevin' so long to get downstairs. Someone clearing their throat behind him alerted Ranma to his/her presence. He turned to see her in a red shirt and green skirt that fell to just above her knees. He smiled slightly, "I take it your name's not really Kevin now is it?"  
  
She blushed a bit and sat down at the table, "Its Kim, Kimberly Shields. It seemed rather pointless to keep that name when in male form. It would raise some rather awkward questions."  
  
Ranma set a cookie sheet in front of her and then the roll dough. He pulled out another cookie sheet for himself and placed the beans in the still warm oven to cook. He sat down and started to copy what Kim did with the dough. "How did you get the curse?"  
  
Kim appeared to be wrestling with herself after he asked the question, and Ranma almost wished he hadn't asked it, but he felt he deserved to know.  
  
Kim looked up and looked him in the eyes, searching them. Finally she nodded, and pulled out a strange looking necklace from under her shirt. "My family was charged with guarding this over a thousand years ago, and we've been keeping it safe since then. A hundred years ago, my great grandparents were traveling in China, and some Amazons killed them, and stole it. It's called God's Blood, and supposedly has the ability to change whoever is strongest into a god. We've been keeping it from evil for generations until then."  
  
"Since then, my family has been taking back things that have been stolen, returning cursed items to tombs, and basically being a thieves' thief. We don't do everything for free, and often have to bargain with people so that we can make a living. People have yet to figure out who I am though, which is good for me."  
  
"My parents died in China, trying to take back the God's Blood when I was twelve. It was two years after my first failure at a mission, my first mission. Ever since then I've been playing things safe and if it seems like I'll get caught, I get out of there, and wait for a better time."  
  
"I had gone to China, hoping to be successful in my mission because I was the last of my family. Along the way, I found Jusenkyo and not realizing the problem, but feeling the magic, I filled my water bottle with water from one of the springs, which I was knocked into when the ground suddenly shook. I didn't notice the change when I surfaced, only the fact that the water was rising and I was not really tempted to test my swimming skills at the time. I got out of the spring and ran, picking up my pack on the way."  
  
"After meeting the guide and finding out I had no cure, I handed him the last of the Spring of Drowned Boy and headed to the Amazon village. Upon arrival, I quickly hid myself, and searched the place, only to find that someone named Happosai had stolen it fifty years ago. I found his whereabouts to be in Nerima, and went after him. I got it back after I found he lived where you did, and used the information you willingly gave to get it back. You saw me though, and I was really hoping you wouldn't make the connection. After I returned to my apartment, I received the phone call about the confidant who had created Kevin Nave. The next morning, Nabiki came in and asked me to take care of you after the wedding, saying she would get you on the plane. The rest you know."  
  
Ranma frowned, but nodded, working in silence. Kim got up when was done with her cookie sheet and melted some butter. She then poured a bit over the uncooked rolls and handed it to Ranma when he was done. Ranma copied, and then took the two sheets to the oven, placing them on the top rack.  
  
"What went wrong with your first mission?"  
  
Kim sighed, "I got cocky, and as soon as I reached the prize, I believed I had won. The servants caught me, and were just as perverted as their master, who was out at the time. They also feared him, which was why they didn't rape me right on the spot. The master always got first dibs. They chained me in a room, and whipped me, which is what was with all the scars. After about three days, I escaped, just barely making it out before the master got home. My father got the job done after I escaped."  
  
Ranma had turned a bit pale, and Kim was shaking at the end because of the memory. He wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, trying to comfort her. After a while, her shaking ceased, and she relaxed into his hold. They stayed like that for a while, and then Kim sniffed the air, turning her head towards the oven. She pulled out of Ranma's hold and picked up the pot holders.  
  
After opening the oven, she checked everything and smiled, "Dinner's ready. Can you get the ham out of here?"  
  
Ranma nodded, and moved her out of the way gently, taking the pot holders from her hands. Pulling everything out of the oven, he set it all on the table, and the two sat down to eat. A nervous silence pervaded the area, and Ranma felt his stomach contract a bit as the diary's words floated in his mind. For her part, Kim was wrestling with telling him how she felt before he left for Japan. 'He said he was ready to return, to fix the engagement problem three weeks ago, and that he wanted to surprise them for New Years. Do I tell him now? Do I tell him tomorrow? Do I tell him at all?'  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ranma asked out of the blue, more to get his mind off the problem set before him than out of concern.  
  
Kim started and then gave him a look. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"  
  
Ranma relaxed and smiled a bit, "I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm sure you had reasons. It doesn't change the fact that you helped me selflessly. I needed a true friend, and I suppose if you had told me sooner, I wouldn't have treated what you did as friendship, so I'm glad you didn't tell me either. After all, you're still you, aren't you?"  
  
Kim smiled, as her words came back to her from those months ago. She nodded, and began to eat more. Ranma, also glad that the nervous aura had dissipated also began to eat more. When they finished, there was still a lot of leftovers to be packed away and Kim frowned, "Are you sure you still want to go back to Japan in two days?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "I need to settle things and the sooner I do the better."  
  
Ranma paused a moment, "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
Kim closed her eyes and sighed, "I can't get a ticket right now. I'll visit you in Japan, but right now I need to stay here and start looking for something to do with myself. Money isn't an issue, but I can't just up and leave this place right now."  
  
Ranma frowned and nodded, wondering about the way his heart suddenly clenched. His frown deepened as he suddenly had to catch Kim, as she began to faint. "You're going to bed. You've had way too much excitement today."  
  
Kim didn't protest as he lifted her and carried her up to her room. He laid her down on the bed, and pulled off her shoes. She was already asleep as Ranma pulled up the covers. He slowly smoothed her hair, marveling at how strong she could be spiritually, and emotionally. 'I wish she would come with me, but she's right, this is something I need to do on my own.'  
  
Ranma looked out the window and made a face at the falling snow. He looked back at Kim and then stood, remembering he still had to finish packaging the leftovers. When he finished, he took a quick bath and went to bed himself, his senses on alert just in case someone tried to break in and attack Kim again.  
  
The next morning, Ranma awoke to some fabulous smells coming from the kitchen. He got up and quickly ran to the main bedroom to find that Kim had gotten up. Ranma frowned and headed down to the kitchen. He found Kim in male form and scowled, "That's not really good for your knife wound you know."  
  
Kevin turned and gave him a sheepish grin, "Sorry, got splashed when I started breakfast. Something's wrong with the spicket and it just seems to like spraying our way."  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, and moved Kevin out of the way and turned on the hot water, which ran cold and splashed him. Ranma-chan quickly turned the water off, scowling. Kevin chuckled and handed her a towel. After drying herself off, Ranma went to the bathroom with two buckets. "I'm going to get some hot water," she muttered, still annoyed Kevin was up and moving around.  
  
Kevin just shrugged and returned to the quick breakfast he was making. Ranma-chan returned with two full buckets and placed them on the stove. "The water's not heating. We're going to have to wait for the stove to heat it for us."  
  
Kevin just nodded, having finished the omelets. "Let's eat while we wait then. It's a good thing I was wearing my oversized sweat shirt and pants instead of something else."  
  
Ranma just nodded, adjusting her Chinese shirt and pants so that they would stop slipping.  
  
They finished eating and Ranma picked up the plates to take to the kitchen. Kevin stopped in the kitchen doorway, having followed her. Ranma-chan turned to chastise him about getting up with a wound when she saw what was above his head, and an idea started to chase itself in her mind. She grinned suddenly, stalking towards Kevin who had a suddenly scared look on his face. After she was only a few inches away, Ranma-chan lunged and kissed her stunned friend on the lips. Kevin brought his arms around the girl, with an unsure response.  
  
Ranma pulled away and smirked into his blushing face, "That's what you get for standing underneath the mistletoe."  
  
Kevin looked up, and grinned slightly, "So that's what that was about."  
  
Ranma nodded, and returned to the sink, getting splashed once more and finishing the dishes with the now warmer water. She then picked up one of the metal buckets and poured it over herself, becoming male once more. He then picked up the other, and studied Kevin again, "Let me see the wound first, and then I'll decide whether or not you can use this."  
  
Kevin frowned but complied, sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling off his shirt. Ranma took off the hastily rewrapped bandage and studied the knife wound, which had nearly closed. "I wonder if this is some sort of after effect of the curse."  
  
"What is?" Kevin asked, curious.  
  
"Healing faster. Even my already fast healing sped up after the curse."  
  
Kevin shrugged, and Ranma watched, fascinated as the wound finished closing. Ranma then poured the hot water over his friend and moved to study the wound again, forgetting that Kevin would now be female, and have breasts. Ranma blushed slightly, and turned as Kim scowled at him and put the shirt back on. "You've already seen me completely nude, but I wish you wouldn't do that."  
  
Ranma put his hand behind his head, "Gomen nasai, I kinda forgot about that."  
  
Kim rolled her eyes, "I'm going to change, and then we can exchange the presents under the tree."  
  
Ranma turned, "Huh?"  
  
Kim sighed, exasperated, "There were presents under the tree. Didn't you see them?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, and Kim rolled her eyes, "Come on. Let's get changed. You leave tomorrow, so I want to enjoy my last day with you."  
  
Ranma just nodded, and ran up the stairs to his room. He changed clothes and moved to the living room where they had set the tree up. He looked underneath, and found that there were a few presents underneath it, already sorted. His pile looked a bit large, while Kim's was less so. He blushed in embarrassment as he realized that most of these were from his sort of extended family in Nerima. 'Kim's got a few from them also,' Ranma noticed, though not as many, and they were addressed to Kevin.  
  
Kim came down a moment later, "Shall we get started opening?"  
  
Ranma smiled, and nodded, and then thought a moment as he added a medium sized gift to Kim's pile. Kim shook her head, smiling a bit, "You really didn't have to get me anything."  
  
Ranma shrugged, "You are my friend."  
  
Kim looked a bit sad at that but said nothing, and Ranma frowned, wondering if he had said something wrong. Then the words from the diary entry of two weeks ago entered his mind again, and Ranma quickly turned to the pile he had received. They both opened gifts until only the ones from each other were left. Ranma opened his to find an ice blue silk shirt with a green dragon and a red phoenix embroidered on it with matching pants, and beneath that was dress of the same color and design, only the dragon extended the length of the dress, as well as the phoenix feathers. Ranma gasped, and picked them up, laying them out.  
  
"It's more or less a graduation and Christmas gift," Kim said softly, "The shirt was for Christmas, and the dress was for graduating from yourself. You've learned what it means to be a real person and not someone's tool, and now it's up to you how to use what you've learned. You've also learned what it means to be a woman, as well as a man."  
  
Ranma just nodded, and then placed them back into the box. "Thank you," he said softly, "That means a lot."  
  
Kim just nodded, and turned to her gift from him. She opened it to find better grooming kit for the horses. Ranma gave her a sheepish grin, "Yours was getting rather ratty. I figured a new one was needed."  
  
Kim laughed and hugged him. "Thanks RANMA. Should I use it on you too?"  
  
Ranma laughed, remembering the time she had gotten him with the horse brush before. Kevin had been showing him how to groom the horses and then started to do the same thing to him. When Ranma asked what he was doing, Kevin grinned and said innocently, "Well you are a wild horse aren't you?"  
  
Ranma returned the hug, trying to keep himself from showing how attracted he was to her. Now that Ranma thought about it, he was attracted to both sides of his friend though he was sure the attraction was strictly physical. However, holding her here, Ranma found himself thinking only of her, and everything she had given him. What she had given up for him for no reason at all.  
  
Kim pulled back, a smile still on her face. They cleaned up the wrapping paper, and wondered what to do now that they had finished everything. Kim looked at the clock and stood, "Come on, we'll go out in the snow."  
  
Ranma grinned, and ten minutes later, they were outside, building a snowman. Ranma smirked after they had finished and suddenly threw a snowball at Kim, who gave him a surprised look. She then smirked and returned the favor. They had an all out snow fight for about three hours until Kim decided she was hungry. Laughing, she decided to tackle Ranma, with little success as he just jumped over her. Kim lay still after that, and Ranma began to get worried as she didn't move. He walked cautiously closer to her, and finally knelt down to see if she was alright.  
  
Kim suddenly lunged up and grabbed him, rolling him over until she was on top. "Gotcha!" she cheered, while sitting on his stomach. Ranma laughed as she began to tickle him mercilessly, and he quickly rolled so that he was on top and tickling her. She screamed with laughter, and soon they were rolling down a hill towards the stables. When they stopped, Ranma found himself on top of her, his face dangerously close to hers as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Ranma started to close the distance between their lips when a horse's whinny broke the spell, and Ranma remembered he was supposed to be in love with Akane. Ranma quickly got up and held out a hand to his friend, who accepted it a bit disappointedly.  
  
They both began to head back towards the house and once inside, took off their snowy clothing, not saying anything to each other. Kim blushed a moment, and then headed into the kitchen, idly wondering how they managed to stay in their appropriate sexes. Ranma sighed, trying to figure out what was wrong with his troubled mind. He ran a hand through his hair, and then went downstairs to work out. After half an hour, Kim called him up for their early dinner, and he rushed up the stairs.  
  
They didn't talk throughout the whole meal, and waited to do so until Kim pulled out one of the pies to heat up for dessert. Ranma shifted uncomfortably, "Kim I...."  
  
Kim shook her head, "It's best you don't say anything. I need to tell you something important as well."  
  
Ranma fell silent, knowing what she was going to tell him, and wishing she wouldn't because he wasn't sure of himself at the moment.  
  
Kim took a breath and turned to face him, "I know you love Akane, and I'm sure once you go back and get things resolved, you will be very happy with her. You're going to think I'm weird for saying this, but it needs to get out. I've fallen for you. I can't really imagine how life would be if I didn't meet you, and I'm not sure I want to. I find both sides of you attractive, and it's only augmented by the fact that I change sexes also. I...." Kim paused a moment and got herself under control, "I wish you luck, when you go back."  
  
Ranma didn't say anything, and Kim didn't really give him the chance to as she placed two pieces of cherry pie in front of him and left the room with her own piece. Ranma picked at the pie and finally decided he needed to talk to her, gulping down his pieces and heading towards her room. He knocked on the closed door, and didn't receive an answer. He opened the door and heard the bath going. 'I had better not disturb her,' he thought, 'I'll talk to her later then.'  
  
He went back to the basement, and started to work out, losing track of time as he thought over the past two months. After about two hours, Ranma found he wasn't getting anywhere and went back up the stairs to try talking. When he entered the room this time, he found her already asleep, tear streaks on her face. Ranma's heart clenched in pain, and he softly smoothed her hair, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
He left the room, and got his own bath, allowing his muscles to relax, remembering one of the experiments they had pulled off only a week before. He had been female at the time, and his muscles had been completely knotted. Kevin pulled him aside and had given him a full body massage, which had relaxed his body completely. Ranma then asked for hot water, and when male again, found the massage had carried through, keeping his muscles relaxed.  
  
Ranma fell asleep in the tub, only awakening as the water started to grow cold. He quickly pulled himself out of the water, and dried off, heading to bed. He picked up the plane ticket that was laying on the night stand, and stared at it for a while. 'Do I really want to go back?' he asked himself, thinking of his life in Nerima.  
  
Ranma scowled as he analyzed each part of his life there, and found himself not wanting to leave. 'I have to though. I've got to resolve everything,' he said to himself, turning off the light and falling to his pillow.  
  
The next day, he was awakened by Kim yelling that he had to get ready to go to the airport. "C'mon Ranma, your flight leaves in three hours. You need to get there to check in."  
  
Ranma looked outside and frowned at all the snow before rushing to get dressed and grabbing the suitcase he had packed three nights before.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" Ranma asked, indicating the snow outside. Kevin rolled his eyes, "I parked near the main road for a reason. It will be clean. Let's go, your flight is still on time."  
  
Ranma nodded, and the two headed out into the snow, making it there in a matter of minutes. They quickly got in the car, and an hour later, were at the airport. Kevin walked him to the gate, and waited with him until Ranma had to board. Kevin extended a hand with a smile, "Good luck with everything."  
  
Ranma felt his heart constrict again and nodded, thinking 'He looks like he knows he's about to die or something. It's not as if we'll never see each other again. He'll find someone else to love.'  
  
Ranma was not happy at that last thought, but tried to remember that it was for the best. He nodded and headed onboard the plane, not looking back.  
  
Kevin waited until Ranma's plane took off, and then headed out of the airport. He drove to the post office, having made an important decision regarding the God's Blood last night.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kevin finished putting the horses in their stalls, making sure they had enough food to last until morning. He walked out of the barn, only to be knifed in the stomach by a strange man. "I know you have it!" he said as Kevin pushed him off and prepared to fight.  
  
"Have what?" Kevin snarled, having a small idea of what the man was after.  
  
"The God's Blood moron! I am strong. I will become a god!!"  
  
Kevin scowled as the man attacked again, and used a move he had seen Ranma do once or twice. He grabbed the blade, redirecting it and kneeing the man in the stomach. The man let go of the knife as Kevin did that, and Kevin took the knife and killed the man. Kevin frowned as he looked at the blood staining the snow and pulled out some matches. He dragged the man to a hidden area and lit the body. After wards, he used a useful spell to erase all blood from the snow.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'This would best be left in Ranma's hands,' Kevin thought, driving to the post office, 'At this rate, something is going to happen to me soon, and I can't defend myself that well.'  
  
Kevin entered the post office, placing a key and the box on the table. The man behind the table smiled, "What can I do for you?"  
  
Kevin hesitated a moment, and then spoke, "I need this mailed as soon as possible."  
  
The post man raised an eyebrow, and Kevin pulled out his wallet, "What's the cost for express?"  
  
The man frowned, "You act as if you know something's going to happen. It's not good to think like that."  
  
Kevin shrugged, "Please. This needs to happen."  
  
The man nodded, taking the box and the key. He returned with the key and took the money, "Why such a rush?"  
  
Kevin chuckled, "It's a letter and a gift that shows our undying affection for the person it's addressed to."  
  
The man just chuckled as Kevin left, returning to his newspaper without a second thought. Kevin drove home, stopping at his still snowy driveway. He got out and picked up the plow attachment he had left at the end of the driveway when he parked there the first time. Attaching it, he plowed his way to the cabin, ready to relax in a nice hot bath after the day's excitement.  
  
**************************************  
  
Ranma got off the plane, quickly checking everything through customs and hailing a taxi. He gave the address he needed to get to and was soon at his mother's house. After paying the driver, Ranma headed up to the door, and hesitated, wondering if he should knock, or just head inside. Frowning, he knocked, feeling as if he didn't really belong there. Nodoka opened the door, and her eyes widened as she saw her son standing there.  
  
"You've returned?" she asked, a bit breathless.  
  
Ranma gave her a small smile and nodded, allowing his mother to hug him tightly. "It's alright mom. I'm.... here."  
  
Nodoka nodded, and brought him in the house. Ranma was surprised to see his father there, and almost wished his father was still at the Tendo's so that he could spend time with his mother.  
  
Genma looked up from the paper he was reading and stood, scowling at the boy. "I hope you're ready to marry a Tendo now boy."  
  
"And ruin my and everybody else's honor?" Ranma asked mildly, "I do believe I have to settle everything else first."  
  
Genma snorted and pointed to the door to Nodoka's dismay. "Then do it!" he roared, still angry.  
  
Ranma stayed where he was, eyes flashing, "Much of this mess is yours old man. You need to help me satisfy it."  
  
Genma scowled, "It matters not who created it! You are meant to dissolve it!"  
  
Ranma shook his head, and looked over to his mother. "It doesn't look like I'll be staying here then mom. I'll see you later."  
  
Nodoka paled, and blocked her son's path, "No Ranma, you will stay here. It is your home as well, and you are of an age."  
  
Ranma gave his mother a sad smile, but put his pack down. Genma roared, and attacked Ranma. Ranma didn't even move, but used his ki to throw Genma back with shear will. "I haven't been lax in my training old man. If anything, Kevin helped me train, even though he knew little of martial arts."  
  
Genma cowered from his place on the wall where Ranma was holding him. Ranma turned with a pleasant look to his mother, "I would ask to go to bed, but I believe I have attracted some attention, which will be here shortly. I'll wait outside for them."  
  
Nodoka smiled, "Shall I make tea and call the rest then?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "I'm ready."  
  
Nodoka nodded, heading into the kitchen as Ranma prepared himself for the conflict. About fifteen minutes later, everyone was assembled except for the Kuno's. "They're on some sort of Hawaiian vacation."  
  
Ranma just nodded, and gave a surprised look to Ryoga, who was scowling at him. Akane looked either ready to hug him or pound him, which he wasn't quite sure as her expression changed again. Kasumi looked extremely happy, and Ranma looked to find that she had a ring on her finger, and she was holding Dr. Tofu's hand. Mr. Tendo looked ready to throw a party, getting ready to shout that the schools would finally be joined, while Mousse was sulking. Shampoo was also sulking slightly, and Cologne had a stern look on her face. Ukyo looked ready to kill, and Ranma sighed, hoping this would be the final confrontation.  
  
Ranma cleared his throat, "Since I am 18 and of legal age to be making decisions for myself, I'd like to end all engagements right here."  
  
There were some startled cries, and Genma started on his family honor tirade. Ranma glared at him, cutting off his air supply with another trick Kevin found on the internet to further his training. When Genma was silenced, and sufficiently purple, Ranma continued. "What is this family honor you speak of? You've already dragged so far through the mud it's unsalvageable. And I find no point in honor if it's used to hurt people. If that's honor, I don't want it, and I'll find a new word to define what I hold dear."  
  
The girls shut up as they thought about it, and Cologne chuckled. "You can't get rid of the Amazons that easily."  
  
Shampoo began to brighten but then Ranma pulled something out of his pack. Cologne darkened a moment, and then smiled once more. Ranma opened the old looking book and laid it on the table. "This book lists everything a warrior should NOT do in order to obtain her husband. Shampoo's broken nearly every one of them."  
  
Cologne shrugged, "Times change."  
  
Ranma smirked, "Then so should the rules. If this is out of date, then so is your law, for it says clearly that these are in effect until the Kiss of marriage is done away with.  
  
Cologne stared hard at Ranma, and then began to laugh, "You're right. The whole death bit ended with the kiss of marriage, and the marriage bit ended before it began. I was hoping you wouldn't see that clause."  
  
Ranma sighed, "Thanks for telling me. I didn't see that, I only found these."  
  
Cologne sweat dropped as she realized she just let out a large secret of her tribe, and Shampoo slapped her forehead, muttering in Chinese. Cologne sighed, and then stood, "Come Shampoo, Mousse, funs over."  
  
Shampoo and Mousse stood, and Shampoo cast a sad look at Ranma, "It could have been wonderful."  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Only in your mind."  
  
Shampoo sighed and left with her grandmother. Ranma then turned to Ukyo, who looked ready to kill, "You took my dowry."  
  
Ranma shook his head, "Ukyo we were children. Pops took your dowry. There is still a way for you to become a Saotome, however."  
  
Ukyo brightened, "You choose me?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, "I never loved you the way you wanted me too. I'm sorry. You can still be adopted."  
  
Ukyo began to shake, and then she attacked, not liking Ranma's answer. "You bastard!" she shouted, and Akane joined in the attack, "Ranma no baka!"  
  
Ranma released his compunctions about hitting girls and blasted them with ki. He held them against the wall and shook his head, "I'm sorry Ukyo. Akane, I'm very disappointed in you. Whatever love I had for you, is gone."  
  
Akane growled in fury as Ranma let them down. "It's that boy isn't it? He poisoned you against me!"  
  
As Akane attacked again, much to the chagrin of Nabiki, Kasumi and Dr Tofu, Ranma growled in anger, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIM GAVE UP FOR ME!? SHE GAVE UP HER WOMANHOOD TO HELP ME HEAL!! TO BE MY FRIEND!! SHE HAS NOT POISONED ME AGAINST ANYONE!"  
  
Ranma continued in a softer voice, "She opened my eyes to the mistakes of my family and me."  
  
Nodoka breathed in sharply, "She?"  
  
Ranma nodded, "I found out recently that Kevin was a girl cursed to become a guy when splashed with cold water. I was angry at first, but right then, she needed my help to heal, not the other way around, and I couldn't abandon her. She kept her pain and torment on the inside to help me heal. She gave up everything, to be my friend, and loved me without asking anything in return."  
  
A sudden realization came over Ranma, but he kept silent about it. The silence dragged on until Nabiki cleared her throat, "Well, it's safe to say you are now a man amongst men. I'd like to start over with this new you. Nabiki Tendo."  
  
Ranma gave a half smile, and nodded, "Saotome Ranma."  
  
Nabiki smiled, and nodded, "Well it's time for us to go. Kasumi has wedding plans to discuss. Akane stop growling, Ranma's beyond you."  
  
Dr Tofu nearly had to bodily pick up Soun and Akane before they would move towards the exit. Ranma sighed, and collapsed on the couch. Genma just glared at Ranma from his prone position, still a bit purple in the face. Nodoka sat next to her one and only child. "Are you alright now?"  
  
Ranma shook his head. "I wish she were here," he whispered.  
  
Nodoka gave her son a loving half smile, "Please spend a few days with us before you go running back to your love."  
  
Ranma sighed, "I couldn't tell her. She told me, and I couldn't tell her."  
  
Nodoka brushed the bangs out of his face before helping him up and to his room.  
  
*New Year's Eve*  
  
Ranma felt out of place at Kasumi's party, though he was assured that he would not be bothered by any of the former fiancée brigade. What made it worse was that the Kuno's had returned from their trip and were attending. Kodachi tried once more to ensnare him and Ranma dutifully dodged the ribbon.  
  
A messenger suddenly walked in, led by Kasumi and they headed straight for him. "Ranma, a package came for you. They said it was important."  
  
Ranma gave them an odd look but signed for the package and opened the letter attached to it.  
  
Dear Ranma,  
  
By the time you get this, I will most likely be dead or somewhere close to it. I'm afraid I just wasn't strong enough. You however are. Please, carry on my legacy and protect the God's Blood. I'm not quite sure how it got out that it was back in my possession but please protect it. I have already made arrangements for the horses. Goodbye, Ranma. I love you still. Kimberly Shields  
  
Ranma nearly crushed the package in his hands as the tears fell and his body shook. 'I've got to save her! There's no way!'  
  
The God's Blood reacted and infused Ranma with power, allowing him to 'see' the one he loved clearly.  
  
*In America*  
  
Kim choked on her own blood as she was kicked once more. "Where is it!?"  
  
Kim gave a half hearted grin, wondering why she didn't take Ranma up on those lessons. 'It's all for the best now,' she thought as her world dimmed.  
  
A bright flash of light illuminated the room and in that light, Kim swore she saw Ranma's figure, beckoning to her before all went black.  
  
Kim awoke to a hospital ceiling with someone holding her hand tightly. She looked down to see Ranma sleeping peacefully, holding her hand. She groaned slightly, not finding the strength to speak.  
  
Ranma awoke and smiled, seeing she was finally awake. That was when Kim noticed the markings on his face. Ranma noticed her stare and grinned, "Yeah pretty wild huh? You've got some too. The God's Blood reacted to us both."  
  
Kim must have shown her disbelief because Ranma shrugged, "It sped up your healing process a ten fold, which is why it's still January 1st."  
  
Kim choked and looked in a mirror, finding that Ranma was correct. "Amazing," she whispered.  
  
Ranma suddenly pulled her into a hug, "Don't do that again. I love you."  
  
Kim relaxed into his hold and slowly returned the hug, reveling in his warmth. "But what about...?"  
  
Ranma lifted his head from her shoulder and kissed her, not heeding the nurse that just walked into the room. The nurse, slowly turned and walked out, not wanting to disturb the two. Kim looked up at him, confusion, love and wonder all in her eyes. "I love you Kim. Both of you."  
  
Kim gave a watery chuckle as she kissed him, hoping they would stay together for eternity.  
  
*Omake*  
  
They finished eating and Ranma picked up the plates to take to the kitchen. Kevin stopped in the kitchen doorway, having followed her. Ranma-chan turned to chastise him about getting up with a wound when she saw what was above his head, and an idea started to chase itself in her mind. She grinned suddenly, stalking towards Kevin who had a suddenly scared look on his face. After she was only a few inches away, Ranma-chan lunged and kissed her stunned friend on the lips. Kevin brought his arms around the girl, with an unsure response.  
  
Kevin suddenly deepened the kiss, quickly putting his hands beneath Ranma- chan's shirt and feeling the soft skin underneath. Ranma-chan moaned in pleasure, and soon found her hands beneath his as Kevin moved his hands down to kneed her backside. Ranma-chan moved her hands to Kevin's stomach and quickly pushed him towards the couch where the 'unwrapping' ensued. 


End file.
